Remote center compliance devices (RCC's) are known which establish rotational motion of an operator member about a remote center typically at, near, or beyond the end of the operator member. In one type of RCC, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,001, there is a first member and a second member. The first member is connected with an intermediate member by a number of first interconnection elements. The second member carries an operator member and is connected with the intermediate member by a number of second interconnection elements. Each element has a major motion section located proximate each of the associated members and about which movement occurs. One of the first and second number of intermediate elements are arranged in parallel to each other; the others are arranged radially to and define the remote center.
Another type of RCC uses two deformable portions which support an operator member and establish a remote center typically at, near, or beyond the end of the operator member, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,169. In such a structure one deformable portion establishes a first center, the other a second center, and the remote center is located somewhere between them as a function of the relative stiffness of the two deformable portions. The deformable portions typically include a number of deformable elements.